A Dorm Room for Two Isn't So Bad
by Buttercup1999
Summary: "WHY! HE'S A GUY! IM A GIRL!" I yelled obviously pissed. "he could molest me…!" I whispered! Butch rolled his eyes. "I won't be doin' anything you don't want to."


**Me: Yo**

**Buttercup: Hi!**

**Butch: *sigh* Hey…**

**Me: I was bored. Decided to make a one shot. Don't judge me.**

**Buttercup: She doesn't own us just the idea.**

**Me: ON WITH THE ONE-SHOT**

* * *

Stupid rack that hung my purse by accident and now I can't reach it. Ohhhh so it's a tough guy ehh!

"Grrrr c'mon! Show me what you got you stupid rack!" I can't reach it! C'mon purse! Stupid hight!

"Damn you gravity defying rack!" Then the purse slipped of and hit my head with everything falling out. UGH STUPID KARMA.

"DAMN YOU, KARMA! OKAY, SO I CURSE OUT THE STUPID RACK FOR TAKING MY PURSE AND YOUR NOT GONNA DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" People started to give me odd stares. Humph! What do they know?

"What? Haven't you seen a girl argue with the law of the universe!"

Aaaannnnddddd still staring. I roll my eyes as I start picking up my purse. Stupid hotel. Stupid class I had to go to the hotel with. Stupid Blossom for making me go. Stu-

"You okay?" Butch looks at me with amusement in his gorgeous eyes. Yay my bestest besty friend is here to save the day!

…He's my besty, besty boy best friend! do you wann-

UGH NO! DON'T SING! STUPID BUBBLE'S IPOD!

"Obviously no! I hate Karma." I muttered and as if on cue a little kids ball hit my head. I turn to Butch, emotionless face on.

"Like I said, I HATE KARMA!" He chuckled and helped me pick up my things.

"You know that's why people give you odd starts. Your starting to sound like your crazy."

That's a compliment.

"Well I hope they do! Cause if I'm crazy, I'm different! Hellz yeah! Power to the people!" I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes.

"Your weird, you know that?" Humph!

"Yeah well! ...Your weird too!" I looked away pouting. He brought his hand to my face and turned my head to face his.

"touché." I blushed angrily and stuck my tongue out to him. While he laughed.

"BUTTERCUP! BUTCH! GET YOUR BUTT HERE NOW YOU MAGGOTS!" oh yeah I forgot couch was our chaperone. Me and Butch shared looks and went.

"Yes couch?" SIMULTANEOUS POWER!

"Since we don't have enough rooms some people have to share. All the girls got paired except you and the same thing with the boys. Now you two have to share." Couch, you closet Perv!

"WHY! HE'S A GUY! IM A GIRL!" I yelled obviously pissed. "he could molest me…!" I whispered!

Butch rolled his eyes.

"I won't be doin' anything you don't want to."

I blushed red.

"Hmph! Jerk…" I muttered. He, again, rolled his eyes.

"Can you give us the keys?"

Couch nodded and handed the keys to me. Butch carried our luggage.

I opened the room and it was AMAZAING! A huge bed that…we have…to…share.

"OH HELL TO THE NO!"

Butch pretended to clean out his ears.

"WILL YOU STOP SCREAMING, GOD!" How dare he! In this relationship I should be screaming at him. *Sniff sniff* That's it!

"*fake tears* How could you Butch Jojo! I thought you loved me!" Lol He laughed and hugged me I hugged back.

"OOHHH so now you want me back! Well, let me tell you something mister! It will take a lot mor-okay!" We shared a laugh.

"Buttercup? Where do you get your original sense of humor?"

I smiled.

"Easy!" I whispered in his ear the secret that I will not be telling ANYONE HERE! He looked shocked after that.

"Seriously?" I nodded. I love Butch. He's like the best thing that ever happened to me. But he obviously doesn't feel the same way.

"Hey BC?"

"Yeah?"

"If I-well were to do this what would you do?" Hmm? Do what?

"Do what, Butchy?"

Then he did the unexpected.

He leaned in.

I leaned in.

We shared a kiss.

It was so nice.

Peaceful.

Sparky!

Sorry random moment!

But, just like when every chocklate has to be eaten, he ended it.

"Well?" He breathed out. "What would you do?"

"I wouldn't do anything that you wouldn't want me to do…"

We kissed again…

HELLZ YEAH BITCHES! CANT TAKE HIM NOW CAN YA!

"Maybe…Maybe sharing a room with my best friend wouldn't be all that bad…" I stated. He looked annoyed.

"Now you tell me!"

I laughed and he laughed with me.

…Maybe…

* * *

**Me: Not the best one but im working on it.**

**Buttercup: Am…Am I bipolar?**

**Butch: No shit.**

**Me: its kinda obvious**

**Buttercup: I guess…ANYWAY! Wat do ya think? Read and review!**


End file.
